Battle for the Boyfriend
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: Reggie is on his first date with Abigail! Will it be a success or will some mean monsters spell doom for these lovers?


**A birthday story for Skellington Girl! Happy Birthday and enjoy!**

* * *

"Are you sure about this, Sarah?" Reggie asked as he and Sarah spotted Abigail Waters eating a sea slug sandwich.

"Sure, Reggie. Just remember what we talked about. Be yourself and just come out with it. With that, you can't go wrong." Sarah told him. She gave Reggie an extra little push to Abigail's table.

Abigail neatly wiped off slug slime from her mouth. "Oh! Hey, Reggie. What's up?"

Reggie was having trouble speaking, he took a deep breath and decided to be himself. "Abigail, perhaps you might accompany me for an evening social enlightenment?"

In Reggie's way, that meant he was asking Abigail on a date.

The siren gasped, astonished. "Oh, I'd love to, Reggie! I'll see you tonight?"

"Superb! I'll see you then!" He ran back to Sarah and gave her a high five. "It worked, Sarah! Simplicity is best!" He tap-danced away as Sarah smiled proudly.

* * *

After school, Sarah spotted Abigail in the school parking lot looking concerned.

"Abigail?"

Abogail almost jumped out of her flawless skin. "Sarah! You startled me!"

"Sorry, but is something wrong? You looked upset. Are you nervous about your date tonight?"

"Well, it's...my sisters."

Sarah tilted her head. "Your sisters?"

"Yeah, they're really jealous of me. And if they find out I have a boyfriend they'll, they'll..."

Then Abigail snapped. She grabbed the closet thing she could find, Headmistress Crone's car, and chucked out out of the area.

Sarah stood there, frozen in terror.

Abigail closed her eyes and counted to 10. "Anyway, I'll see you later, Sarah." She walked away with heavy steps.

Sarah stared, still frozen. "Maybe this date needs some reinforcements."

* * *

When it was evening and the street lights came on, Reggie arrived at Abigail's house with a bouquet of beautiful flowers. He knocked on the door as he smelt the gorgeous blue and purple roses.

Abigail opened the door and Reggie was accidentally knocking on her head. "Oops! I'm sorry! I didn't know the door was your head! I mean, I, uh, brought you some flowers."

"Oh, Reggie! They're beautiful!" Abigail happily took the roses. "I'll just put these in some water." She and Teggie went inside.

From the bushes, Sarah was watching the whole thing through her binoculars. She said something into her cell phone.

Reggie and Abigail came out. So far, nothing seemed out of place.

The two lovers walked all the way to the movie theater. They were just about to buy their tickets when nine, that's right, nine sirens that resembled Abigail were blocking their way.

They were none other than Abigail's sisters.

Abigail went pale, she started to shake. "Uh, hey, guys."

The oldest sister, who was the tallest, swaggered up to Abigail. "Well, well, what do we have here?"

The rest of the sisters surround them like a pack of wolves over a plump chicken.

Abigail hugged Reggie, who, at this point, was just as terrified.

Then Abigail's sisters opened their mouths and started to sing. Their voices combined created a soothing, yet entrancing melody that made Reggie's mind feel like a haze.

"Reggie! Cover your ears!" Abigail shouted. But it was too late. Reggie was hypnotized by the sinister sisters.

"Now, why don't you come with us?" hissed one of the sisters.

"OH, NO YOU DON'T!"

The powerful strum of an electric guitar shattered the siren's song. They screamed and held their ears in pain. Standing in the streets was Sarah, Gill, Vinnie, Duzer and Frankentyke, all armed with musical instruments.

But Sarah was armed with a microphone. "I'll say this only once! Let our friend go!" she yelled through the mic.

"Yeah?" the lead siren sneered. "You want him? Come and get him!"

"You're on, dudette!" Gill said, twirling his drumsticks. "And there's only one way how! A BATTLE OF THE BANDS!"

"BRING IT ON!" The sirens began singing with their hypnotic voices as did Sarah and Vinnie while the band jammed out.

The sirens sang and sang, but for some reason, Sarah and the rat of the band weren't hypnotized or tiring out.

The sirens kept singing until they were completely out of breath. Once they were out of it, Reggie was slowly breaking out of the spell.

The sirens fell one by one, out of breath and voice.

Reggie shook his head. "Huh? What happened?"

Abigail hugged him tightly. "Reggie! You're back! Come on! Let's rock out!"

"And now, for the big finish!" Sarah announced just as Abigail and Reggie joined them. They had their instruments at the ready. Vinnie strummed powerfully and sang out while the girls backed them up.

 _"I heard about the rock for sometime, I know.  
It's easy to do when you feel the roll.  
Makes you want to get up, makes you wanna move your feet.  
No matter how it's done you know it can't be beat.  
'Cause I can't stop rockin',  
no, I can't stop rockin'.  
Well, I can't stop rockin',  
baby, till I lose my mind."_

Overwhelmed, the sirens were admitting defeat. But the band kept playing.

 _"Somebody said it's wrong but I know it's all right,  
then it really hits you like a shot in the night.  
I'm never gonna stop as long as I can stay.  
Listen to me now, can't you hear me say,  
I can't stop rockin',  
no, I can't stop rockin'.  
Well, I can't stop rockin',  
baby, till I lose my mind."_

 _"I like to work it down low, I like to work it to the top.  
And when it starts rockin' I ain't never gonna stop.  
Get yourself loose, get yourself high.  
I love to feel the motion and I'm tellin' you why.  
'Cause I can't stop rockin',  
no, I can't stop rockin'.  
No, I can't stop rockin  
no matter what they do do do do do or say.  
No matter what you do do do do do or say, no no."_

When they finally stopped, the sisters were forced to retreat.

"THANK YOU, MIDTOWN! GOOD NIGHT!" Sarah screamed.

Vinnie wiped his forehead. "There will be no encore."

"You guys were amazing!" Abigail said.

"I'll say! It takes true talent to defeat a group of sirens at their own game!" said Reggie. "I'm amazed that you guys are still standing!"

Sarah grinned a knowing smile. "Well, it helps when you lip-sync through most of it!"

Reggie and Abigail dropped their jaws. "Lip-sync?!"

Gill nodded. "Yep, a siren's power wears off when they overuse their voice. And it was all Sarah's idea to make them waste their own breath! But we sang for real on that jam."

"And I think you lovebirds have a date to." Sarah mentioned.

Finally back on track, Abigail and Reggie resumed their date.

And this time, it went of without a hitch.


End file.
